Winters' Caress Bonus Clopscene!
by EvanF32
Summary: A Clopfic Of Lyric and Spark, two 'OC' Ponies from Winters' Caress.  Can't decide if I should implement it into the story or not. What do you think?  Very intense scene of sexually explicit actions. For Mature viewers only.


He nipped her neck with his teeth, eliciting sharp gasps from the mare underneath him. He lay over Lyric, both wrapped snuggly in bounds of quilts and blankets. His hooves were planted beside her head, his elbows stretching the bed under his weight. Her hind legs were wrapped around his, gently forbidding him from leaving.

The air stung his cheeks and chilled his spine, despite the warmth emanating from the figure below. He was careful not to put too much weight on any part of her, except for where their hips were grinding. Slowly he would gyrate his hips against hers, shyly prodding at the violet ponies' nethers. Lyric wrapped herself around the teasing white stallion and moaned into his ear. He kissed up her neck and cheek, until his lips met her ears. He teethed and suckled the edges of her sensitive ears. It excited her. She had never been treated like this before. He moved slowly and cautiously, almost gracefully along her body. She lay almost immobile, under the trance of the attacking male.

Sweat began to trickle down his body as the sweet scent of arousal filled his nostrils. He was hardly excited, still in his sheath. Lyric began to moan softly into his ear. He was focused on pleasing her, his vibrant blue eyes blank in concentration as he tried to imagine how she felt. She was a cat, and he was stroking her chin in that incredible way, that one could almost feel how pleasurable she found every scratch. His mind was incapable of rational thought. All that mattered was pleasure. It didn't matter that he didn't love her. It made no sense to stop what he was doing. He wanted to test her body, to find its' weak points and exploit them.

Hot air puffed into her ear. His teeth were sliding and clamping, gently caressing and stimulating her soft, sensitive downy. Weightlessly, he was perched over her, incoherently mumbling. She couldn't help but push her hips against his as he rubbed and slid across her body. Clearly he had done this before. He put extra pressure where she wanted it most. His head rose up and met their muzzles. The cool air washed across her cheeks where his fur had been.

His hot kiss met her dry, cracked, eager lips. He tilted his head slowly, gaining more ground to make out with. The room became deathly silent. The bed creaked softly to their humping, their heavy breathing reduced to muffled moans. They traded breath across noses, her hot air shooting up his wet muzzle with each breath he took. They closed their eyes. His kiss was soft and caring, it didn't demand to be fed or attack her tender lips. Maybe he did love her, and had been planning this all along. She felt something growing against her belly.

She counted 6 seconds before he broke away, a streak of red across his pale face. Her lips were greeted with a lonely cold as soon as he removed his. She batted her eyes open. His face was inches away from hers, his warm breath like sunlight on her cheeks. His shockingly bright blue eyes stared directly into hers. She felt herself turn red. He stopped moving his hips.

The kiss was all it took for his stallion hood to remember its' job and begin to rise. Now he was staring into her velvet eyes, with an embarrassing growth sandwiched between the two. Her mane was bedraggled and the deep purple stood out violently against the beige sheets. Her eyes begged him to come closer, though she wasn't even aware of their pleas. This was what she had always wanted.

She loved Spark since the day she met him. He was everything a mare could want: smart, funny, tall, and handsome. He was devilishly good at persuading her body to let him in. She was warm and ready, eagerly wanting to end his taunting and begin the main show. She knew he was getting excited, she could feel it against her stomach. It was larger than she had anticipated; Spark was a thin, tall pony, but clearly the muscles he lacked on his chest went somewhere else.

He looked feverishly around, face turning hot red. The scent of his sex became strong in the room, and it only excited him more; the sweet, pungent odour sifting into his blood. His mind almost completely abandoned him. His body took control of him, forcing a sick pleasure of defiling the mare trapped below him. He loved her, but not in this way. He didn't want to take her body, so why was he getting ever closer to doing just that? His brain was a puddle in his skull. The future seemed so far away. Away enough that tonight's actions didn't matter. He would never get a chance like this again. He was sick of being alone. Tonight was the one night he could have someone with him, to cuddle and keep warm with. It was the release he was craving so badly. She was still begging him silently to make the move.

"Screw it." He bit his lip and a sense of relief washed over him, deciding he wanted it helped ease his butterflies. With his teeth, he jerked up the blankets and brought them over them, covering the near-mating ponies in a yellow glow. They were now completely under the covers. White fur became dull yellow under the sheets. Their breath became intensely warmer, and the intimacy leapt. They were now shielded from the cold, in their own sexual bubble.

Instinct took control of his sweating body. White feathers began caressing her sides. She giggled and squirmed at first, but soon found the feather tips waking her body up. Slowly he lowered himself on her, placing more weight on her chest and haunches.

She couldn't bare it. It was all too much. She had been trying to keep silent until now. She began moaning. His figure rubbed and shared sweat with hers, their fur became entangled from the dance. Her sides tingled and tickled, and she couldn't help but giggle and feel embarrassed. Her face was flushed and red almost shone off her cheeks. But when she looked to his eyes, everything melted. His eyes had always been fascinating, but never have they lit up so brilliantly. Many times she caught herself staring at him, even when she told herself she didn't love him.

Her body was becoming hotter and hotter. The smell of his stiffening member was trapped in their blankets. It quickly became overpowering and soon she matched with her own scent, her nethers becoming wet and aching. She still clung herself around his body, but could hold this stance no longer. Blinding him with a kiss she slowly began to glide her hoof down his fur.

Spark tried to interject, suddenly regretting his decision. Once her hoof placed itself gently on his semi-soft erection, everything became clear. They were going through with this, whether he liked it or not. If he resisted she would probably tie him up; though he didn't think it was such a bad idea.

Her hoof was cold and caused him to squeak at first touch. Gently she slid it along his length, carefully rubbing him as she stared blankly at him. His face was lit up in a new shade of red. Staring into her eyes made it easier to handle while she fondled him.

Now he was becoming horny, his stallionhood became his mind, and his whole body shivered with anticipation. He wanted to please her, to make her scream his name. Now it was about being the best. He had no idea how many times she'd done this, but this was going down in the history books. He had slept with many more mares than he would like to admit, and became devilishly good at this game. Though he didn't know what made this individual mare cry in pleasure, he was going to find out. She seemed to like her ear bit.

Almost as if trying to beat her to it, his hoof raced down and began rubbing against her petals, eliciting sharp gasps from the wet mare between kisses.

What made him change his mind so suddenly? She thought.

He locked in her in a passionate kiss, killing her mind mid-thought. His burning tongue explored her palate and danced with her own. She tried to keep up with his actions and began to rub him faster, forcing his wings to extend from his body, pulling some of the blankets from under her. Being exposed to new sheets sent a shock into her spine. She had hardly realised her wings were fully extended across the mattress. The sheets around them had become damp with sweat. His hoof continued to caress and stroke her, his penis only inches away from being inside her. The thought made butterflies course through her and made her insides feel tingly.

He broke the kiss, strings of saliva stretched between their hot lips. The air was becoming hard to breathe. It was uncomfortably warm and stuffy. For a moment the white and purple ponies stared. The blankets around them seemed to fade, her forelegs stopped responding and she was zombified by his eyes. They said everything she wanted to hear. In his comforting yet lively eyes; she saw love. A spark shot off in him, grey rockets began igniting behind his eyes.

The blankets disappeared from their heads, cold air rushed in and swept down their rubbing bodies. Her eyes were met with a blinding light, and a mellow view of the ceiling. The new light glowed around his fur, making his edges seem almost neon. He shifted his weight and sat upright on her. Even more cool air grazed her chest. He shivered and let his eyes wander downwards, lining himself up to tease her.

His mane was thrown about his head. He had a cute bed-head. It curved and wagged, and fluffed at the top. The blankets slid off his pure white figure, revealing his fully erect wings. They spread across her vision, glorifying themselves in the light. He looked like an angel. His head tilted upward, raising his snout to the air as he gently moaned, rubbing and tugging at her opening with his shaft.

She began to pipe up; her breath became irregular and heavy. It felt incredible to have the stallion she loved against her, rather than her thoughts and a hoof. It was better than she had ever fantasized. He gently poked at her, cool air wafting away the thick smell of sex.

"oooOOooh… Spark…"

She stared into his eyes, which were looking down in concentration. His front hooves placed at her hips, his back legs spread in opposite directions. He was almost completely off her, only his now stiff member prodding at her entrance. The angel above her convinced her body it was time, and a lust grew in her like nothing had before.

"P-please... "She tried to find the words between gasps.

Her nethers burnt with desire, she wanted to greedily consume the taunting flesh. Her lips were sore from kissing. All she wanted was for her love to be complete, to finish the circle she had been drawing for years.

He had to control himself to tease her like this. One quick movement and he would be inside, taking her maidenhood. She was wet and warm; welcoming his head as he gently nudged it, slightly spreading her petals apart. She was a squirming puddle underneath him; her mane was splayed across the bed, her forelegs hugged her body as her wings tried to gain more space to grow. She shifted and turned, mumbling incoherently as she was overpowered by his teasing. He didn't expect to get this much reaction, his mind was now curiously pondering how she would react if he gave her an inch… maybe two…

His own breath became ragged, His stomach churned, he knew this was wrong, but something compelled him to stay. He was deathly horny, and would be damned if he left now. He had gone too far to stop.

Under his thoughts, the purple puddle was begging for his seed. Her body demanded him, His children, she wanted everything about him. Her stomach burned a fire that only Spark could extinguish. She had gone this far, why not a little further? What did it matter where he came? Her loins were crying for his syrup. If she was going to let anyone inside, it would be him, so why not give him the VIP pass? She had only let one other male inside, and that was nothing compared to this. This was passion in its' rawest form, she could feel his love. Her heart throbbed a mile a minute. Everything he did screamed compassion. He was gentle, soft… letting things build up.

His curiosity soon got the better of him, and he lined himself up with her tender hole. He was lightly leaking pre-cum, and it was lost to her juices. He stared down and saw the light pink flesh give way to his throbbing head, causing a pleased grin across his muzzle. Lyric made an "0" with her mouth and nearly screamed as she was stretched by the girthy intruder. He slid himself in only an inch or two, leaving plenty of his cock nipped at by the cold air.

She began squirming and moaning as soon as he slid it in, He clenched his eyes shut at how painfully tight she was. Maybe she hadn't slept with as many stallions as he thought. He placed his hooves on her hips and slowly began to pull himself in and out, each time he came back covered in her sweetly smelling juices. He couldn't help but stare, tranced by the sex he was creating. He watched himself stretch her little petals apart, slide in, and come back out in a new design of clear goo. She was incredibly warm, inviting him in further.

Hissing and moaning loudly, she could only cry a happy "yessss" and throw her head back at the pleasure seeping through her. He was big, she never got a clear look at it, but she definitely felt it. It was thick and meaty. She felt every vein, it filled and pushed against her walls, every nerve near it stimulating furiously. Her eyes rolled back and she let her tongue lull out as he slid in more, she couldn't help but push herself against him, wanting to take all of him.

More of his hard length was lost to her nethers, her walls grasping and massaging every inch she could get. Panting and moaning became the norm of their song. He lowered his radiating body back down to her, still inside her, unlocking a new angle. She was moving herself down and up in rhythm with his own gentle thrusts.

He put both his hooves over her shoulders and brought his legs up when she wrapped her hind legs around his back. Slowly he let gravity bring his throbbing cock deeper insider her, her warmth enveloping him. The feeling of her silky insides reaching further down his shaft made him moan loudly and bite his lip.

Her walls clamped down on him, pressing and squeezing his pulsing member. Her loins gave her an electric shock of pure pleasure when he slid in further, and brought himself back down to her. His lips began curiously nipping her fur and cheeks. The light around him ebbed away, but he looked even more like an angel now. He had accepted her terms, and she finally got her wish. If all went well, this was only the beginning. She could hardly breathe, her entire body shook and she wrapped herself around him as he slid in and out of her.

Pulling back until only the head was still in, Spark used his last mate as reference. She loved it when he would pull out, just barely inside, and would slam himself deep into her. He wasn't going to rut Lyric this way, but he pulled himself nearly out, then slowly slid himself back in, moving deeper every time he thrust.

The two mating ponies met eyes, and closed the distance between them. Their lips locked together, and with a new, reborn passion, they kissed. Spark bit her bottom lip while his whole body moved against hers. Their fur rubbed and created a tingly static electricity.

The darkness and cold of winter disappeared. There was no more darkness. No lonely ice. The cold grasp could not reach them here. They were safe here, wrapped in each other. The musky smell of their sex fought off the ice that stung nostrils and froze ears. They created enough heat to fog the window, clouding the moons' chilly light into the room. Spark had never been happier. His body wasn't the sore, defeated mess it once was. She brought a new life into him, or was it just the sex?

Her hooves dug in and painfully scratched his back as he thrust his whole length into her, their hips meeting. They both cried out when he hit her cervix. She violently threw her head back and confetti that was her hair flailed as she screamed. The beaming white stallion let loose a heavy groan and clamped his eyes shut as her walls clasped his most sensitive area.

Through gritted teeth he took shallow breaths and began to push into her faster. He didn't pull back to the head, rather only half way, before slamming home again. His pace quickened and his thrusts were more erratic and urgent.

Meanwhile, Lyric could hardly even think. He was so big, stretching her apart, grounding into her with each thrust. She feared that if she looked down, she would see the bulge in her stomach where his cock was deeply shoved into her. This was the most pleasure she had ever felt in her life. She could cry she was so content. After so long, after years of chasing him, watching him kiss other fillies, He was hers. She'd fantasized about his cock, about him laying over her, planting his seed in her, but it was actually happening. It was more amazing than she had ever dreamed. No hoof could work the magic like his thick, pulsing meat could. She felt that familiar warmth in her loins as she approached her climax.

"L-lyr.. I'm gonna-"

She looked up from her loins, his eyes were tightly shut and tears were beginning to stream from his eyes. It took her by surprise. Why was he crying? Did I do something wrong? Am I hurting him?

Her face turned to panic, but she digested the words he had sputtered. She was so close to her own orgasm it was difficult to process. The pure pleasure of his thickness rubbing and pulsing inside her was sending her over the edge. She tightly grabbed him and held him against her, determined to make him blow inside her. His chest pushed against hers, and bounced with each breath. Every push sent her closer and closer to her goal, they would climax together, and she would get his seed, and with it, his love. The feeling got stronger and stronger. Moaning loudly, she braced herself for the orgasm. Suddenly the bed disappeared from below her.

It was becoming painfully difficult not to splatter her insides with his cum. He had been saving it for weeks and it would be thick and plentiful. His every fibre wanted him to release and enjoy the orgasm he was on the verge of having. But he couldn't cum inside her… could he?

His mind met the off switch. It was his raw instinct and sexual drive that lead the race now. His wings were stretched out so far they almost hurt. The squirming and moaning pony began convulsing against him. Her walls gripped and rubbed him. Her hooves dug into his back and thighs, she was about to explode. She tried desperately to get his whole length into her, thrusting against him, making controlling his orgasm impossible. Remembering his last mate, he smirked a wild grin and hilted her, driving himself as deep as he could, again his stiff head met her cervix. The pain fought back the orgasm. With one swift action he wrapped himself around her and leapt from the bed.

She was dragged into the air by her hips, she felt a great whoosh of wind and found herself bouncing against Spark, his cock deep in her, his hooves holding onto her rear. They were upright now. Hovering above the bed, every hard push of his wings sent her bouncing up him. She wrapped her front legs around his shoulders and held onto them as his muscles flexed and contorted. The shock of what happened prolonged the orgasm. This new feeling was ten times as passionate. She too joined in flapping her stiff wings, in alternation with Spark's. Their mid-air dance was even more graceful and every thrust more filling.

Spark felt it go over the edge. He unwittingly committed to this the second his wings took flight. There was no way to pull out now, their dance was impossible to bail out of. His last mate was fertile, and this was the norm of their climax. Only now he realised Lyric was more than capable of carrying children. It was too late; the pleasure was far too great, and she seemed to welcome his decision. She was hollering his name into his ears, screaming for him to rut her. They bounced together in the air for a few seconds more.

He clenched his eyes shut as the inevitable happened. His hooves grasped her ass tightly and he thrust himself as deep as he could, and exploded within her loins. His head craned up and let out a hoarse moan as he let the pleasure release, pouring thick jets of his cream into her. She felt him twitch before he painted her insides with his cum. She pulled him in close, greedily taking every spurt of his seed. Spark held her in place as he filled her to the brim, groaning as his cock convulsed and soaked the mare's insides in ejaculate. Their mixed juices spilled from her sex and rolled down their legs. He continued to pump into her, the last few shots spraying into her deepest sections.

She came.

Wrapped tightly around his twitching penis, her whole body shook with an electric shock of pleasure erupting from her loins. Everything was perfect. She had never felt a stallion burst inside her. It was incredible. Her insides were warm and sticky. Every inch of her was covered in semen. His cock was now lubricated intensely, and with every wing stroke he slid deep into her. Her orgasm let loose and sent her lurching upwards and forced a twisted face. Her vocals rang out in pleasure, her pussy coating Spark's crotch in her hot fluid. She moaned and yelled as she bounced on the sopping wet stallion. It ripped through her body and she could only hold onto him as her wings stopped working. It was the most incredible orgasm that had ever coursed through her. Every nerve was fried in an explosion of pure pleasure. A deep warmth sunk into her core as she convulsed and humped him until the magical feeling he gave her swam away.

He held her twitching body for a few minutes more, before crashing onto the bed, his wings spent and refusing to flap anymore.

New blankets replaced the old ones, and a new body replaced the cold kiss of winter. Damp and musky sheets lay lazily next to the now quiet bed. The solemn glow of night returned to the room. The old house sat quietly in shock of the events that occurred. Resting in the stiff bed were two snuggling horses. They lay like lovers, facing each other and hugging intensely.

After the mood had died away, a sickening fatigue drained them both. After a quick change of sheets, Lyric didn't even have to ask to stay the night. Instead, the white angel tossed her onto the bed and pounced on her. The new covers were cool and dry, sapping away the sweat from their dance. She cuddled up to him and wrapped herself around his silky white figure. Once snug and warm, Spark did something he wasn't expecting. He fell asleep instantly.

Her loins were finally satisfied, and her consciousness was numbing away. She couldn't help but smile ridiculously as she cuddled with her hero. Her nethers were still wet and plastered with his filly-seed. His body lay warm and dormant with hers. His hot breath tickled her neck fur as they cuddled lazily. He must have loved her. He had given her his body, and wouldn't regret it.

Her mind jumped to the future, her stomach loosened as she imagined their little white and purple babies. She pictured a small fluorescent colt with wide blue eyes and a flowing blue mane, little baby foals, grape coloured adventurers to care for and love. She saw the white colt, graciously kissing her purple cheek good morning, those bright blue eyes staring into hers. She would have it all. All because of the goo that was working inside her, all because of the stallion she loved. Her dream was about to unfold –she hoped- and he proved to her tonight that he loved her too. She happily trailed off in thoughts.

The cloud met him again. The now comfortable smell of sex greeted his nose. The wild mare before him did not scare him. She no longer sported the freakish grin and wild eyes, but the face of the mare he had just made love to. The ghost mare gracefully trotted up to his face, disappeared behind him, and puffed hot air into his ears in the same manner the horrid poltergeist once did. His body was a statue. His wings found new ways to abandon him, his arms and legs glued to the cloud under him. Lust to replicate the mating he had just committed began to crawl into his mind.

"I love you" The words snuck into his ears and corrupted his brain. They hissed out of her mouth. He felt a deep shadow envelope him. In a heartbeat it was gone. She was now in front of him. The soft face of the Purple lover vanished, and was replaced with the demented grin and unseeing white eyes.

It was as if we was a specter himself, and could do nothing but watch as she approached him. Frozen in pure fear, he could hardly tell the grin was less evil than before. It was glistening with sharp black teeth, unruly and wild, but somehow it emanated care.

She stood tall over him, pride fully reveling in his fear. With a single stroke she knocked him onto his back. His mind swam, he couldn't think. She had shoved him almost effortlessly underneath her, and began cooing wildly above him.

The wild eyes seemed to fade away, her alter ego shone through, and she lowered herself over his cowering body, and began to fellate him.


End file.
